Big Time Flush
by An Angel in Darkness
Summary: The guys go all out for Gustavo's birthday, but things don't go as planned. One piece of bad news leads to another, ending in total disaster. Big Time Rush's future doesn't look so bright.
1. Gustavo's Birthday

**A/N: Please have an imagination…the format sucks but just bear with me. My twelve-year old little sister wrote this and she's not really all that good, but i had to posted it 4 her anyway. **

Scene 1

(Recording Studio. The guys are in the sound booth annoying Gustavo by ignoring everything he says.)

Kendall: PANTS ON THE GROUND!

James: PANTS ON THE GROUND!

Carlos: LOOKIN' LIKE A FOOL WITH YOUR PANTS ON THE GROUND!

Logan: GET IT UP! HEY! PANTS ON THE GROUND!

Gustavo: Stop! Stop! STOP!

(Guys stop singing.)

Gustavo: That is _not_ the song I told you to memorize. That was…that was just…I don't even know what that was! All I know is that you boys are just ignoring _everything_ I say!

James: That's the goal.

Carlos: Yep.

Gustavo: AAAAHHH!

(Gustavo turns to Kelly.)

Gustavo: I'm taking a coffee break…

(Gustavo leaves.)

Kelly: Great job, guys.

Kendall: Thanks!

Kelly: But I think you're going a little overboard.

Logan: Really?

Kendall: Kelly, I don't think you understand what we're trying to do here!

James: Exactly. You know how people are treated really well when it's birthday? _We_ are trying our hardest to make Gustavo irritated.

Carlos: Right. Then he'll think we forgot his birthday!

Logan: So he doesn't suspect a thing about the surprise party we're throwing him later at the Palm Woods.

Kelly: No, I know what you're doing, I just don't think it's necessary.

Kendall: Well we do!

Carlos: And it's a lot of fun to make Gustavo angry, so it's a win-win.

(Kelly doesn't look convinced.)

Logan: Okay, we're doing it mainly because it's fun to make Gustavo angry.

James: _But_, its also for his own good!

Carlos: Yeah!

(Kelly rolls her eyes.)

Kelly: You teenage boys have serious problems…

(Carlos nods. James hits him.)

Carlos: What?

Kelly: Anyway, did you make sure everything's ready for the party?

Kendall: Yep. I took care of it _personally._

(Kelly's phone rings. She picks it up. Kendall turns to Logan.)

Kendall: Hey, Logan, did you make sure everything's ready for the party?

Logan: Yep. The decorations are ready, the DJ already set-up, and the caterer is coming at six. Oh, and Freight Train's gonna be our bouncer!

Kendall: Okay, so I guess we're all set.

James: Totally. I have my entrance planned, my outfit picked out, and a hot date that can't wait to go!

Kendall: Wait, you have a _date?_

Logan: Who'd you ask?

James: Camille.

Carlos: (disgusted) Camille?

Kendall: Why didn't you ask Jo or something?

James: I'm kinda scared to talk to Jo after my…manspray incident, and all three Jennifers said no, so Camille agreed to go with me if Logan was going to be there. (looks at Logan) Which you will be!

(Kelly hangs up the phone.)

Kelly: Guys, that was Gustavo who just called. He says to cut rehearsal short today.

Carlos: Why?

Kelly: He didn't say. Probably just stress from your ridiculous plan.

James: Oh…well then…

Kendall: It's okay. My mom can pick us up.

Carlos: Sounds good.

Logan: Oh, Kelly! Before you leave, can you do us a _huge_ favor?

Kelly: What is it?

Logan: Could you get Gustavo to come to the Palm Woods pool tonight at seven-thirty? That's when the party starts.

Kelly: Sure, leave me with the hard job…

Carlos: That's what she said!

Kelly: CARLOS!

(James hits him.)

Carlos: What?


	2. Scheming

*****This is just a subplot. It has been edited by moi. My sis used Joe Jonas instead of Josh. You'll see what I mean later.*****

(Jo's apartment. Doorbell rings. She answers it. No one is there, only a bouquet of flowers. She rolls her eyes and picks it up. Cut to apartment interior. Camille is sitting on a couch reading a magazine.)

Camille: Okay, that better not be what I think it is!

Jo: Yep. _More_ flowers…

(She sets them down on a table that is full of flowers, Boxes of chocolate, and a huge stuffed bear.)

Jo: I can't believe the guys are so obsessed with me! I mean, it's really kinda creepy, don't you think?

Camille: I don't see what the big deal is. I'd be psyched if three cute guys and Kendall were all over me!

Jo: That's only because it hasn't happened to you yet. You'd hate it if you were me!

Camille: I highly doubt that…

(doorbell rings again.)

Jo: I am _not_ getting that!

(doorbell rings twice more. Jo groans but gets the door anyway. It's Katie.)

Katie: This has to stop!

Camille: Aww, what cute little mini problems does the twelve year old have for us today?

Katie: Can it, Camille. This is serious shit.

Camille: God, Katie, no reason to be so pushy!

Katie: Yes there is. Jo, have you noticed-

(Katie looks at all the gifts.)

Katie: I take it you know what I'm talking about.

Jo: Wait, you're fed up with the guy's obsession, too?

Katie: We have to do something.

Jo: But what?

(Jo and Katie sit down on the couch and think.)

Camille: Whatever you're scheming up isn't going to work. You already told them you have a boyfriend when you don't. That didn't do anything! How do you top that? Get some guy to pretend to date you so we can _show_ them?

Katie: Camille, that's brilliant!

Camille: It is?

Katie: Yeah! We live in Hollywood, for Pete's sake! This town's full of actors who'd kill to play your boyfriend for a while!

Jo: You're right, Katie! That might actually work…

Camille: You're not serious, are you?

Jo: Of course we are!

Camille: It's not gonna work, you know!

Jo: Now to find a cute guy that'll agree to be my fake boyfriend.

Katie: (sarcastic) That sounds simple…

Camille: Told you it wasn't a well thought-out plan!

Jo: You're right. He can't _just_ be cute. This guy has to have it all. He has to be smart like Logan, funny like Carlos, and have great hair like James.

Katie: I see what you're saying. He has to steal their, you know, 'thunder'…

Camille: What about Kendall?

Katie: He doesn't have any thunder.

Camille: Good point!

Jo: But where in the world are we gonna find a guy like that?

Katie: We're screwed…

Jo: This isn't going to work, is it?

Camille: I don't mean to say 'I told you so', but I TOLD YOU SO!

Katie: You know, what surprises is you're not more into this.

Jo: It involves manipulating people and cute boys! Aren't those your favorite things?

Camille: Yes, but I can't focus on anything but being a conceited bitch right now. I'm practicing for my audition. I'm up for the role of Miley Cyrus in the new movie: Earth's Apocalypse. It's a parody of 2012.

(Jo sighs. Then she smirks.)

Jo: It's a shame this plan won't work. You know, Camille, 75% of these gifts I got from the guys are from Logan. It's obvious that he's he one who likes me the most. Since we can't find someone who can play my boyfriend I guess I should just give up this stupid plan and go out with him…

Camille: I'M IN! I also know a great actor that can be your boyfriend!

Katie: Excellent. Then we're in business.

Jo: Call that guy and see if he can do it. By the way, what's his name?

Camille: Josh Hutcherson.


End file.
